Mentiras y Contradicciones
by ItsDracoAddict
Summary: Soy una contradicción, mi querida Hermione Granger. Soy lo mejor y lo peor de todo. Y ¿Qué si miento? Al menos soy sincero al respecto.  Traducción de "Contradictios and Lies" de AnneM.Oliver. R


_**Hola a todos!**_

_**Acá estoy para entregarles la traducción del mejor oneshot que leí en inglés. **_

"_**Contradictions and Lies" de .**_

_**Espero que les guste (: A mí, personalmente, me encantó**_

***-. .-*-. .-*-. .-*-. .-*-. .-*-. .-*-. .-*-. .-*-. .-*-. .-*-. .-*-. .-*-. .-*-. .-*-. .-**

**Mentiras y contradicciones.**

_**Draco:**_

Mírate, allí sentada con tus amigos, ignorándome por completo. Bueno, te tengo noticias.

No eres la respuesta,

No eres la pregunta,

Y no eres la manera.

Todo lo que alguna vez me importó, desapareció cuando desapareciste tú, y aunque actúo como si no fuera importante, sí lo es. Es todo una simple contradicción. Podrías hasta llamarlo una mentira.

Nunca dije ser un hombre sabio. Nunca dije ser un pilar de la verdad. Mira dentro de tu corazón y verás que todo lo que alguna vez me hizo bueno y honesto fuiste tú.

Juro que todos los días que me levanto, es una lucha. Una lucha para encontrar mi camino.

Cada paso que doy, me tambaleo.

Pero no me importa mientras cada uno me acerque más a ti.

Nunca dije ser un hombre sabio. Me dejaste roto, lastimado y herido, y todo lo que necesitaba lo perdí cuando te perdí a ti.

Entonces, ¿Qué si miento? Al menos soy sincero al respecto. ¿Alguna vez dices lo que quieres decir?

Me haces reír hasta que quiero llorar. ¿Alguna vez me escuchas verdaderamente?

Soy una contradicción, mi querida Hermione Granger. Soy lo mejor y lo peor de todo. Río cuando estoy triste, y lloro cuando sonrío. Estoy cansado de vivir con miedo y me asusta estar solo.

Ahí tienes… lo dije. Estoy triste y solo. ¿Eres feliz ahora?

Me doy cuenta de que estoy agradecido por nada, y me he estado escondiendo de todo lo bueno que sacaste de mí por tanto tiempo… Conocerte fue una bendición, no una condena. Mi futuro contigo puede ser inseguro, quizá es hasta un secreto, pero yo también tengo un secreto, Hermione:

_Que tú no eres mi futuro, eres mi pasado_. Lo que sucede, es que quiero vivir en mi pasado, contigo.

Entonces, mírame de nuevo, y ríete una vez más. Y te mostraré una o dos contradicciones.

_**Hermione: **_

Entraste en la habitación tan sereno; ni siquiera pensé que fueras tú al principio. Mantenías tu cabeza en alto, sin vergüenza en absoluto, y actuabas como si no notaras mi mirada. Pero sé que no es así. Quieres que desvíe mis ojos, pero no puedo. Merlín, todavía te amo tanto…

Intentas ser valiente, intentas seguir igual que siempre y ser orgulloso, inclusive cuando no sabes nada de esas cosas.

Todo lo que entiendes, son mentiras y contradicciones. Dices que mentí cuando dije que nunca te dejaría. Pero entiende esto, Draco Malfoy:

Que dije que te amaba,

Que dije que te necesitaba,

Que dije que eras el único para mí.

Ni una de esas frases es mentira.

Y quieres olvidar, intentas ser fuerte y esconder tu dolor. Nada de eso es mentira, tampoco.

Y no puedes ver, que estoy de rodillas, llorando por ti.

Sé que mis ojos traicionan la verdad, lo cual no quieres ver. ¿Qué me estás haciendo…? Te volteas para mirarme, y al instante desvío mi mirada. Inclusive me río de la estúpida broma que alguien dijo, con la esperanza de que pienses que ya no sufro.

Caminas a través de la habitación, y sé que todavía me amas, que todavía me deseas. Que podríamos estar juntos otra vez.

Quiero ser fuerte, no desesperada. Voy a sonreír para esconder mi dolor.

Simplemente no puedo ver por qué ya no me amas… cómo no puedes ver que yo sí te amo.

Atravieso la habitación y respiro hondamente. Intento con todas mis fuerzas que no me importe, pero por el rabillo del ojo, te veo sonreír.

Y me muero por dentro.

Estos son juegos estúpidos que no prueban nada, ni siquiera lo que de verdad sentimos.

Dijimos que nada nos podría separar, y me prometiste que cuidarías mi corazón, y que podríamos ser amigos.

_Esa debió ser la mentira más grande._

Me miras y caminas hacia mí. Me siento frenética y asustada.

Por favor no me toques. Por favor no me mires. Por favor no me ames, no si no es real.

Susurras en mi oído una frase:

_Siempre… siempre te voy a amar._

Caminas fuera de la habitación y me dejas con mi dolor.

Ya no tengo esperanzas.

Me voy y camino por la calle oscura y desierta.

Me esperas junto a un farol.

Sonríes de nuevo y yo me derrito ante tu sonrisa.

Dices por favor perdóname, por favor necesítame y por favor aún ámame.

Ambos estamos asustados, pero no estamos solos. Porque te amo, más de lo que puedes imaginar, profundo en mi alma.

Todavía te amo… y todavía me amas.

Y eso no es una mentira, o una contradicción.

**Fin**

***-. .-*-. .-*-. .-*-. .-*-. .-*-. .-*-. .-*-. .-*-. .-*-. .-*-. .-*-. .-*-. .-*-. .-*-. .-**

Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews!

**Gracias por leer!**

_...·*·.ItsDracoAddict.·*·..._


End file.
